


It's Just A Dream...Right?

by NightAndDae



Series: Reylo: Rey Dealing With Drunk Ben [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Kylo is totally done, Rey and Ben/Kylo, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo fluff, kiss on the forehead, kylo drunk, overdrinking, reylo dreams, shojou 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAndDae/pseuds/NightAndDae
Summary: Part 1 of a 2 part storyKylo gets blind drunk and goes unconscious, only to wake up and find Rey with him. However, he believes it's a dream and kisses her. But it really wasn't a dream, just Kylo not realizing he was still drunkGood going, Kylo
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo: Rey Dealing With Drunk Ben [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	It's Just A Dream...Right?

Being an supreme ruling leader of the imperials, Kylo Ren knew full well that it came with its responsibilities. But, frankly, he had no idea how heavy they were. Everyday, it was different problems, all larger than he could handle. But he couldn’t hold anything other than an stoic expression, menace and malice in his left and right hands. God forbid he actually asked for help from anyone. So this left him tried, emotionally and physically. He didn’t know if he could handle to see another screaming general with another issue that an obscure village was going to raid them at any moment, or the charts and mind consuming data plots he had to do. On top of that, there was..Rey. That girl who, for some reason (he hated to admit) was obsessed with. He hated it. Why was he the doll on string for her? It should be the other way around.

It was hard for him to admit it, but he, Kylo Ren, was dead tired.

So, when the imperials were having an more mellow week than usual, Kylo took the chance to slip out. He donned an more casual attire and headed out to an village by the name of Jakku. He was going to go out for a drink-or two, or three-just for a night. He needed this.

Walking into the rowdy bar, Kylo shouldered his way to the bar area. He sat down, ordering an Fuzzy Tauntaun, which he downed immediately. A few more drinks, and his mind was getting blurry.

“Stupid...Rey..I want her to die!” Cursed Kylo, gripping an shot glass in his hand as he slammed his fist on the table, his face an flushed shade of red, his words slurred. “..I hate her..why does she hate me..I hate loving her..why am I like thiiss” He whined, slamming his forehead on the table

.  
It continued a bit longer like that, getting more and more drunk, his words becoming more connected and disoriented. The more sensible, wisened side of him, advised he should stop before he blacked out. The other one was screaming at him to drink until he died. He listened to both. He took enough drinks to make the bartender force him to stop drinking (which he couldn’t do very well as Kylo was force choking him unnecessarily)

After night fell, Kylo stumbled out of the bar, completely blind drunk. He could barely tell from right to left, or black to white at the moment. Everything was just a blur of fatigue, rejection, pain and twisted affection. He had barely just made it two steps out of the entrance of the bar before blackness took over his vision.

~.~  
Blurriness, faded colors, jabbering voices that swelled in and out at different volumes. Kylo hadn’t the foggiest idea if he had just woken up or was placed in a dream, or maybe he had entered the afterlife. Blood pulsed in his forehead, the rhythmic painful beating making his head pound. Why did everything hurt so much? Why was his vision so blurred? Everything around him felt delirious, he couldn’t even feel anything around him, much less pinpoint his own thoughts.

A dream. Kylo snagged one of the passing thoughts in mind and took it as an consoling reasoning for what was happening. If he had no idea how he got here and where he was or why his body was in such a state, this much be a dream.

Therein, Kylo relaxed, glad to have reached an conclusion. (That is, relaxing as much as one half conscious human could do) However, suddenly, an voice caught his ear. It wasn’t like those incoherent noises that passed by him in his state of trance, but it sounded..familiar. He had no idea why. Familiar and..comforting.

The voice became more clearer now, sticking itself out from the other screeching high pitched noises in his head, “..En,” It spoke. The more he heard the voice, the more felt as if he was gaining more control over his conscious. This was an human voice. An female human voice. He still hadn’t any clue about anything else, but he knew what this voice was.

“B...” The voice repeated, sounding more clearer

_What is she saying?_

“..Be..”

“...n..”

_Be...n?.._

_She’s saying my name_

It occurred to Kylo in his state of deliriousness that he had no idea who this ‘she’ he was referring to was. However, that was the least of Kylo’s concerns.

_This dream..is it about me? With a female in it?_

“Ben…” The voice repeated again, this time with an more edge to the voice, more character, with less of the ‘trance, ominous echoing’ tone Kylo’s mind had heard.

 _Stop saying my name! Why are you going to say my name on no end?! You’re creepy, unknown lady._ Kylo thought crossly, but pleased with himself that he was able to even make functioning sentences in his mind.

“Are you..okay?”

_Am I okay? I don’t know..how am I supposed to feel in a dream? But her voice..why..why..have I heard it so many times? And it’s bringing up so much emotions.._

“Are you awake or not..argh..you’re so drunk..”

 _Arg...who is this?_ Kylo wanted to scream, to shout, to do something to get him out of this stupid dream. He wanted to wake up from this and forget about it. He hated this.

“Ben, can you speak to me..?”

 _Who are you?_ He wants to scream, slap this person in the face, or better yet, run his lightsaber straight through her. He didn’t want to deal with this.

“Ben..I know you can see me..”

The voice. It sounded so familiar. Light, airy yet firm, tinged with an sophisticated accent. He had heard it so many times. But where? When? He strained to get a better vision of what was around him; ignoring the screaming pulse of his headache.

Suddenly, it became aware that this person was much closer to him than he realized. He struggled in vain to rein some consciousness over this stupid dream he was having. Surprisingly, he felt himself begin to slowly began to become a bit more aware of his surroundings. Perhaps this was a lucid dream?

He felt, underneath his head, not an hard surface like an floor. He laying on something. Firmer than an couch, but softer than a floor. It had been so long since he had experienced it, but he was beginning to wonder if he was on someone’s lap. But who’s? Was it the person who was talking to him?

To his utter surprise, there was a face looming above him, looking down at him. For a split second, he felt horror engulf him, sticking the words in his throat. However, he began to piece out the face. Sun exposed skin, brown hair, pulled back, that was only visible near her forehead. Wisps from her hair strayed loose and brushed Ben’s face. Deep, cocoa shaded eyes, with long lashes grazing the bare rims of her eyelids.

_Is this who I think it is?.._

“Ben! You’re awake!”

Involuntarily, Kylo felt his throat restrict. It was her.

Rey.

_That person was Rey. And I’m..lying in her lap?.._

For a moment, Kylo felt his heart stop in his chest, but at the same time going a million miles per hour. That was only fleeting, though, as he realized that this was all an dream. Only something that would slip away between his fingers when he woke up.

But seeing her, even in this dream, seeing her face, rose so many different emotions, all fighting to rise to the surface. In the end, an feeling of happiness overwhelming peace being around her, won the battle and took rein over his emotions.

“..Ben, can you stand?” Ben barely heard her, only immersed in her face, her, taking her in. When was the last time he had seen her like this? No hatred, no avengeness. Only calm and peaceful tranquility in her eyes.

 _Ugh..this is so annoying...why can’t this be real_ Ben’s subconscious echoed in disappointment, blankly staring at the girl before him. But if this is...just a dream He thought, meeting Rey’s eyes, suddenly, for a moment, he felt completely conscious, her hazel eyes boring right into him. He felt as if she was embracing him with her gaze; she was so beautiful. The more he stared at her, the more he felt the tug. The tug to do something he could never.

He knew, in real life, he could never do this. He knew that if he did this in real life, it would twist the perception of the entire war going on. He knew that if he did this in real life it would change..everything. Kylo shifted, forcing himself to feel the consciousness run through his body

_But if it’s just a dream…_

He felt his arm move, reaching up, his hand placing on the back of Rey’s head. He heard an small noise of surprise escape her, but he made no notice to it. Instead, he pulled her face closer to his, lifting his lips towards her forehead.

_...A little won’t hurt_

In a split second, it felt as though time stopped when he felt his lips make contact with her forehead. An rush of exhilaration, red hot, alive and free, caught him off guard as soon as he felt his lips touch Rey’s forehead. He was convinced this was a dream, but everything felt so vivid. The inconsistent shocked breathing of Rey, the feel of her hair, coming out in long strands, tangled in Kylo’s hand, the smooth, hair occupied forehead on his lips, the beating of his own heart pounding out of his own chest. The wanting, the realizing that this was all he wanted. It all felt so real, almost too real.

But as he felt his conscious began to weaken, the head pain pounding almost too brutal for him to handle, Kylo gave way to the fact that this was merely an dream.

 _But.._ Kylo felt himself think as he slipped away once more into unconsciousness, and felt a ghost of a smile light up his face _...It would be nice if this were real…_

**Author's Note:**

> Smooth as heck Kylo Ren strikes once again! Apologies if the "Dream" (not really a dream lol) sequence is confusing to follow.


End file.
